


That Which Never Fades

by resplendentCaballer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, crying levi, kinkmeme fill, pairings only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendentCaballer/pseuds/resplendentCaballer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt:</p>
<p>Just please give me a crying Rivaille. No smut. Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Never Fades

Returning from that operation had been hell in itself for every single one of them. Even after they’d apprehended the Female-Type and everything settled down for a time, there was tenseness among them, especially the senior troops.

Lance Corporal Levi easily was affected the worst. With his arm injured, he certainly couldn’t really do much as they traveled southwest. Eren, doing his best to avoid the gaze of the pastor (really, it wasn’t too hard seeing as the man didn’t want to look at him, either), ended up looking in the Corporal’s general direction. The man seemed to vent by being more passionate about little jobs like making sure the pastor didn’t make a run for it.

No words were exchanged between Levi and Eren during this time, but something brewed within the Corporal and it was primed to explode…

.

It wasn’t until after Eren returned with Ymir that Levi finally blew up at him. Eren got a foot to the gut for all his troubles and while he was doubled over, Levi threw him over his shoulder and dragged him into HQ.

“Sir, what the hell was that for?!” Eren growled once the Corporal threw him down outside Eren’s room in the dungeon.

His answer was another foot, this time to the face, but something was different. Eren couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “What did I say, Yeager?” the corporal said coldly. “I’m sure I gave you an order. Now, what was it?”

Eren wasn’t quite sure what the corporal meant. Levi had told him several things, and it wasn’t like Eren was the most quick-witted boy. “…”

“What did I fucking say?” Corporal Levi hissed and as the corporal’s foot hit him in the gut, Eren realized what was different.

The corporal wasn’t hitting him at full force. Not even close.

Eren looked up at the corporal and his eyes widened. The corporal didn’t look a thing like his normal, stoic self. His hair no longer fell neatly and looked somewhat disheveled and his eyes… were fearful. Desperate. Relieved. 

“I told you to stay away from the fucking front lines you fucking idiot,” he hissed, just as the tears started to overflow and spill down his cheeks. The corporal no longer appeared to be looking at him, and rather stared right through the titan shifter as if he wasn’t there. 

Eren inhaled sharply, unsure how to deal with this. He didn’t exactly know Corporal Levi too well, and to see him break down like this suddenly… Eren was at a loss. Should he slowly retreat into his room? Should he say something? Should he stay quiet? Or should he… 

“… It doesn’t go away,” Levi said softly, sounding almost surprised.

“Corporal…?” Eren said tentatively.

Levi snapped out of his little trance and looked down at Eren with an intense expression, his calm face and almost inquisitive voice contrasting the tears that still fell down his pale face. “Does it go away for you? The ache?” he asked thoughtfully.

Eren’s eyes widened. He knew exactly what the corporal was speaking of. “S-Sir, to be truthful, I do my best to ignore it…” he managed to stammer out.

“Is it really that easy?”

“N-No… It’s just… it’s just…” he didn’t feel it much anymore. He put all his emotion into that boiling rage inside him and kept the lid on for when he needed it. So much had been happening lately, Eren had realized that his pot of emotion had begun to near boiling over. The corporal must have been holding his lid down with all his might, but the steam… Eren went silent and looked down.

“That’s it then? It hasn’t really hit you, has it?” The corporal let out a short, bitter laugh and covered his face with his hands before taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears. He let out another bitter chuckle and stepped over beside Eren and slid down to sit next to him, back against the wall. “These floors are filthy…” he muttered before a choked sob escaped him. “… For years, I never shed a single tear over the death of a subordinate and then I lose Petra and almost lose you and I become a mess…”

Eren just stares, still not sure how to deal with this. How should he comfort his crying superior? There was no protocol and this was unprecedented. Then again, Eren wasn’t much for following protocol, anyways. Eren took a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around Levi’s tiny form. “It’s better now! I’m back and I’m safe and you don’t need to worry!” he announced with conviction.

Levi twitched and a moment later Eren found himself with the ache of a foot hitting his gut full force and his back on the floor several meters away. The corporal glared down at him. “Touch me again and I will end you.”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

“…And, Eren?”

“Y-Yes, sir?”

“… Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first kinkmeme fill.


End file.
